Toys, Robots, Robot Toys
by Animation Adventures
Summary: Boom AU, Cream's collection of stuffed animals has gotten a little out of hand, and Amy decides that she has to give some away. Coincidentally, the toys disappear at the same time. Is it a coincidence? Or is something amiss?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything canon to the franchise. That belongs to Sega.

* * *

Toys, Robots, Robot Toys

"Mrow!" A non-sentient cat meowed up in a tree in the village hub.

Down below the tree, the cat's owner stood.

"Come on, get down from there! What's the point of going up there if you're going to get yourself stuck?" The cat's owner, a black bear cub, said while holding onto a green, plush weasel.

"Mrow, mrow!" The cat meowed over and over.

Cream the Rabbit and her constant companion, Cheese the Chao, flew onto the scene.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get down!" Cream declared. She and Cheese flew up to the tree branch the cat was on, and the rabbit girl held out her arms. "Jump! You can do it; we won't let you fall."

The cat's ears flicked, and its tail swished for a moment until it hopped off the branch into Cream's waiting arms. Cream and Cheese smiled at their achievement before hovering down to the ground. Once on the ground, Cream held out the cat to its owner.

"Teddy!" The bear cub happily exclaimed. Dropping the weasel toy, he took the cat into his arms. Stroking the cat's back, he scolded the pet, "Me, Mom, and Dad tell you not to climb up trees; why do you keep going up anyway?" Looking back up at Cream and Cheese, he smiled. "Thanks for saving Teddy, I thought it would take forever to get him down."

Cream smiled gently at the bear. "It was no problem. We do nice things for people all the time. Right, Cheese?"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped, waving his little arms.

"I don't know how I can repay you. Mom and Dad repay everybody when they do something for them so I should too." Glancing at the green weasel toy on the ground, he held his cat with one arm, and bent down to pick up the toy. "Here, have my weasel." He held it out to Cream.

Cream shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. Really."

"No, no, I insist. Take it, you earned it. I have more toys at home." He thrust the weasel into Cream's hands, and began to walk off with his cat. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome!" Cream said, getting over the surprise of being given the toy. Once she had snapped back to reality, she looked over the toy before gazing up at Cheese with a smile. He smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

Tails, Cream, and Cheese approached Meh Burger, and ordered their usual choices from the restaurant. When they collected their meal, they were met with a surprising sight.

"Congratulations! You're the five hundred and seventeenth customer served this year! For your prize, you get this free, orange polar bear doll, enjoy!" Dave the Intern handed a baffled Cream the toy.

The trio were shocked silent for a moment before they got over it, and headed over to a table with Cream holding onto her new toy.

* * *

Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese were at a claw game machine, and were trying to get the purple duck toy within.

"Go left! No, too far. Go up! Wait, can this even go up? Okay… try now." Knuckles advised Cream as she worked the joystick.

Cream and Cheese both held their breath when Cheese pressed the button, and the claw dropped. It opened up its claw, and gripped onto…

an unhappy squid toy.

The claw rose up, and as it lurched, the toy fell back down. The machine buzzed a depressing three-note melody.

Cream and Cheese moaned sadly.

"That was our last coin. Come on, Cheese, let's go do something else." Cream said, gesturing for the chao to follow.

As they left, Knuckles stayed standing by the machine. He was frowning. He really thought that they had that duck.

Glancing at the machine, he felt his teeth gnashing and his hands clenching into fists. With a growl, he took hold of both sides of the machine, and started swinging it up and down, slamming it into the ground. Somehow, someway, the duck toy made its way out of the toy slot, and fell at Knuckles' feet.

As he bashed the machine, Knuckles noticed the toy, and promptly released the claw game with a smile. He picked the toy up, and went after Cream and Cheese, whistling a happy tune as he went.

Moments after Knuckles left the premises, the walrus lady came by, pushing a stroller. She arrived at the claw game, and came to a startling stop when she noticed the state of the machine. As she gasped in horror, the baby walrus in the stroller poked its head out to look at the machine, and instantly started to bawl.

* * *

The village people ran and screamed as Eggman's badniks attacked the town. Team Sonic, however, was on top of things like always.

Sonic jumped up, and spun into a spin dash, effectively taking out six buzz bombers.

Dave the Intern ducked behind Meh Burger's counter as a buzz bomber fired a laser shot at him. Amy was quick to help him out, and swung her hammer down on the badnik's back, sending the robot crashing to the ground. Seeing that he was rescued, and by Amy no less, Dave sighed in relief, and gazed at her. Amy rolled her eyes as she huffed at the intern's actions.

"The armor must be really strong on this one. I'm not making any dents!" Sticks cried out.

Tails, who had been fighting off a crabmeat, turned to investigate Stick's problem, and quickly gave her a flat look. "Sticks, maybe you're not making any dents because you're using your teeth instead of your boomerang."

Sticks had repeatedly tried to sink her feral teeth into the crabmeat's armor, but had no success up to the point Tails had addressed her issue. "Oh yeah… it's a good thing that I didn't start seeing a dentist until I was forced against my will last week with Eggman's toothache robot. Hey, do robots count as dentists?"

Nearby, Knuckles picked up a crabmeat by one of its legs, and threw it over in Tails' direction. Tails noticed it, and ducked his head just in time. Raising his head, he dully glanced at Sticks, "I'm going to go with no."

A brightly colored parrot, who happened to be the owner of the local toy store, ran away from a couple of buzz bombers and crabmeats into the safety of his store. Running inside, he hurriedly locked the door behind him, and peered out the window.

As the badniks got closer, two figures got in their way.

"Leave people alone, you mean robots! Cheese, take out the flying ones. I can take care of the ones on the ground." Cream ordered, pointing out the robots to her chao.

"Chao!" Cheese hollered a battle cry, and flew straight at the buzz bombers. With incredible speed for a tiny guy like him, Cheese body-slammed them one by one.

Meanwhile, Cream used her ears to fly up to get some altitude before she dropped down on the crabmeats. Crushing the first one, she then proceeded to hop onto the other ones, causing them each to explode as she went.

Amy bashed her hammer into one final crabmeat. "That's the last of them!"

Above the village, Eggman pounded his fist on his dashboard in his Egg Pod. "Darn it! I almost had them! This isn't over! I'll be back on Friday!" Definitely peeved, he turned his pod around, and flew away.

Team Sonic met up back in the center of the village. None of them seemed too terribly out of energy.

"We saved the village, again." Sonic puffed out his chest proudly.

"Not too hard to do, Sonic. We shouldn't even be gloating about a victory like this." Amy rested her hammer on the ground, balancing her elbow on the upended handle.

"Let's just be glad that it's all over." Tails said, happy to get back to his day.

"Excuse me!" A high-pitched voice spoke up.

The group turned to see the parrot from the toy store approaching them.

"Thank you ever so much for saving me. I thought both my shop and I were toast." The parrot thanked them, bowing in their presence.

Sticks scratched the side of her head. "Those robots were going to turn you and your store into toast?" Then she clenched her fist as she narrowed her eyes. "I knew I should've brought a bucket of water, and make them melt!"

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have worked, Sticks." Amy commented to the badger.

"Anyway," The parrot said as he stood up, "I wanted to especially give my thanks to these two here." He gestured to Cream and Cheese.

Cream giggled modestly. "Oh, it was nothing. We were just doing what we're here to do." Cheese smiled, nodding his head.

"You two are quite the young heroes," The store owner continued, "Which is why as a token of my appreciation, I'd like to give you this toy free of charge." Pulling out a plush, red chipmunk from behind his back, he held out the toy to the rabbit.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't need the toy-" Cream tried to say before the toy was thrust into her possession.

"No, no, you earned it." The parrot walked away. "Enjoy your new toy."

Knuckles frowned. "Hey… we all helped stop the badniks. The rest of us should get stuffed animals too."

"Knuckles, I can think of over a hundred things that would work better as rewards." Sonic pointed out.

As the others started up a conversation over what kinds of things would be considered good rewards, Cream and Cheese looked over their new chipmunk doll fondly. A smile grew on Cream's face as she started thinking of wonderful ways she could play with her new toy.

* * *

Three days later, Amy was in her house, sweeping the floor when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called out.

Tails entered the house. "Hey Amy, is Cream here?"

"No," The pink hedgehog stopped sweeping momentarily to address her friend, "Sonic promised Cream that he would take her and Cheese to the beach on the other side of the island for some seashell collecting. Apparently most seashells that wash up on shore come up over there. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Tails shrugged before pulling out a blue walrus doll, "Cream just left this over at my place, and I didn't want her to spend too much time looking for it. Mind if I put it in her room?"

"Go ahead, just don't touch anything else. Today's a cleaning day, and I just dusted everywhere." Amy waved him off while returning to her chore.

Tails smiled, and walked across the living room to the back of the house.

He approached Cream's door across from Amy's, and opened it up. When he stepped inside, he blinked in surprise, his mouth opening a little in astonishment. "Uh, Amy?"

"What is it, Tails?" She asked from the living room.

"Can you come in here?"

A pair of feet shuffled across the living room, and Amy entered. "What is it?"

"I knew that Cream had a few stuffed animals," Tails started off while glancing at Amy, "But I didn't know that she had more than a few!" He threw his arms out in front of him for emphasis, gesturing to Cream's bedroom.

Unlike the rest of the house, which seemed to have a theme of the color, pink, Cream's room consisted of the color, orange. Aside from her bed, Cheese's smaller basket bed, and a tea table with a tea set, Cream's room seemed to be mostly occupied by stuffed animals of varying species and colors. The total number, including the toy in Tails' hand, had to be at least fifty.

"Whoa! Last time I was in here, it seemed like there weren't that many, but now that I'm actually taking a moment to look around… it looks like she has a lot." Amy raised her gloved hand to her mouth.

"Walrus, chipmunk, lynx, coyote…" Tails listed off as he took note of the various animal species represented.

"Blue, yellow, red, green…" Amy listed off each color.

The two of them spent another thirty seconds gawking before they started to speak again.

Amy blinked stunningly at the many plush animals. "How did she collect so many?"

"I don't know. You're the one that's taking care of her." Tails replied, pointing at her.

"I know, but, just how did I miss she was gaining so many?"

"Beats me, now what do we do?"

The pink hedgehog glanced around the room. "I think we need to have an intervention. There is such a thing as too much."

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "Hey, I better head back. I've got some stuff on my agenda that I want to get done yet today." He left the room to head out.

"Okay, see you when we meet up later at Sonic's." Amy bid him farewell before taking another silent look around the bedroom. A moment later, she remembered that she was in the middle of sweeping, and left the young rabbit's quarters. She didn't even realize that her entire conversation with Tails had been watched.

Outside Cream's window, Orbot and Cubot were eavesdropping. Since Sonic and most of his friends were doing nothing that could be used to Eggman's advantage, the two lackeys were told to spy on Tails since he was the smartest, and he was most likely to get something done that Eggman could use. So when Tails left to return Cream's toy, they followed him from a distance, not getting caught even once. As soon as Amy left Cream's room, the two robots floated into the window space.

"My word, they weren't kidding. That's a lot of stuffed animals." Orbot mused.

"I know, it's beautiful…" Cubot gazed at the collection of toys with awe. "Hey, shouldn't we be following Tails back to his workshop?"

Orbot nodded to his cubic companion. "Yes, I suppose we should."

Orbot and Cubot went along with their task, and started trailing Tails back to his home. Cubot paused, hovered back to Cream's window, entered inside, and left again with a yellow raccoon toy.

* * *

Four days later, Amy stood in front of Cream and Cheese, who were sitting on the couch.

"Now, Cream, Cheese, while it's nice to have things, there comes a point where we have to draw a line." Amy started off.

"Amy, what are you talking about?" Cream asked her friend. Cheese mimicked her confusion by tilting his head, and the dot hovering over his head transformed into a question mark.

"Lately, I noticed that you seem to have collected a large amount of stuffed animals. Wouldn't you say that you have a lot of stuffed animals?"

Cream and Cheese looked at each other before looking up at Amy again. "Yes, I suppose we would." Cheese nodded his head in agreement.

"See, the thing is… I think you two might have acquired a few too many."

"Amy," Cream frowned.

"I'm sorry, okay? When I agreed to bring you with us, I promised your mom that I would act not only as a big sister like I always have, but I also would act as a parent figure as well. If your mom was here, she probably would've stopped your toy collection way earlier than this point. I have to do this. I'm going to need you to let go of most of the toys. At most, I'll let you keep ten." Amy declared, standing firm with the young duo.

"Can we keep twenty?" Cream inquired pleadingly.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese chirped up.

"How about fifteen?" Amy offered.

"Nineteen?" Cream suggested back.

"Fourteen?"

"Eighteen?"

"Thirteen?"

"Seventeen?"

"Twelve?"

"Sixteen?"

"Eleven?"

"Fifteen?"

"Ten, that's my final offer, or you're going to have to let go of all of them." The older girl put her foot down.

The young duo sighed simultaneously. "Ten is fine." The young rabbit relented.

"Chao, chao, chao."

Amy smiled softly. "Good, decide which ten you want, and then we'll give away the rest to other children on the island, okay?" She saw Cream nod, and proceeded to sit down next to the two young companions. "Are you mad?"

"No," Cream shook her head before looking up at her friend, "You're just trying to do what Mother asked you to. You're right, she would've done the same thing earlier."

The pink hedgehog smiled fondly as she leaned over to give the rabbit and her chao a hug. "Thanks for understanding." She released them, and stood up. "Let's go count up how many stuffed animals there are so we know exactly how many we're giving away."

Nodding in agreement with a small smile on her face, the young rabbit hopped off the couch as her chao friend fluttered into the air. All three then went over to Cream's room.

When they entered, the first thing they did was gasp in shock.

It was a surprising sight. The room looked just as it did the last time Amy was inside, except all the stuffed toys were cleared from the room. It seemed Cream's bed, Cheese's bed, the tea set, and a toy chest sitting in the room were untouched.

"What the? Where did they all go?" Amy glanced at Cream and Cheese. "Did you two move them so I wouldn't be able to give them away?"

"No, not at all. We're just as surprised as you are." Cream answered with Cheese nodding in unison.

Amy got confused while looking back at the tidy room. "So if you didn't move them, then what happened to them all?"

Cream sighed wearily. "I hope Sticks isn't trying to interrogate them again."

* * *

Sticks circled around in her burrow. "Okay, let's try this one more time. Who are you, and why are you here? Are you a government agent here to trick people into thinking that mustard is the new ketchup? Or are you a government agent here to trick people into thinking that ketchup is the new mustard? Answer me!"

The blue, plush coyote sat motionless in the chair before her, tied to the chair with rope.

"You won't talk, hm?" Sticks untied the plush coyote. "You're stubborn, I'll give you that. Maybe one of your other cohorts will talk!" She tossed the coyote toy onto a growing pile of toys, and rounded on a different pile of toys. "Which one of you is next?"

* * *

Amy rolled her eyes at the memory of Sticks. "I doubt that Sticks would try the same thing twice. She might be obsessive, but even she learns from her experiences." She turned to leave the bedroom. "Come on, let's go see if the others did something with them."

Cream nodded, and she and Cheese followed the pink hedgehog out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Eggman's lair, Eggman was working on his newest plan.

"I have to say, this is my best idea yet. Sonic and his stupid little friends won't be able to stop this one." Eggman grinned evilly. He walked from one work station to another. "Turning these toys against Sonic and his friends is genius. Since they belong to dear, little Cream, that blue rodent can't tear these apart because if he did, then she would cry, and hate him forever!"

The doors to the room slid open, and Orbot entered.

"Is your plan almost ready, Doctor? Friday is half over, you know." The orbital robot stated.

"Yes, yes," Eggman answered, "Just a few more, and they'll all be under my control."

The doors opened again, and this time, Cubot entered while holding the yellow raccoon toy he had picked up.

He laughed robotically. "Oh, sweetie, you say the most hilarious things."

Eggman turned to Cubot, arching an eyebrow. "Give me that, you bolt-butt!" He snatched the plush from the yellow robot.

"Hey, get your hands off my girl, Doc!" Cubot complained.

"Cry me a river, Cubot, I need all the evil toys I can get. The more I have, the better chance I have at wreaking havoc around here." The madman tossed the toy onto the short conveyor belt at the work station, and it went through a process of getting a hole drilled into it, a chip inserted, and then the hole being patched up. "That's the last one."

"I'll miss you, my sweet." Cubot said to the yellow raccoon toy before turning to the doctor. "Alright, Doc, what are you going to do with them?"

Eggman walked over to a computer, and started punching in keys. "You'll see very soon, Cubot. Pretty soon, Sonic will fall at the hands of my toys!"

"And I have proven myself right," Orbot told Cubot behind the doctor's back, "That does not sound evil at all."

* * *

Most of the gang had gathered at Sonic's house by the beach. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were already there by the time Amy, Cream, and Cheese approached.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Sonic greeted the three newcomers.

"Everything is going alright." Amy answered. "Now we have a question for all of you. Did any of you take all of Cream's stuffed animals? We were going to give some of them away, but when we went into Cream's room to get them, none of them were there."

Cream looked to Sticks. "Sticks, did you take them all again?"

Sticks narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms. "No, I did not. Geez, try to uncover evil government conspiracies one time, and you're the first one someone suspects when stuff goes missing."

"Don't look at me," Sonic held up his hands defensively, "I haven't played with toys like those since I was a kid."

"You were a kid? I thought you still are." Knuckles commented obliviously. Tails snickered as Sonic gave both of them a quick glare.

Amy hummed in thought. "If it wasn't Sticks, and it wasn't Sonic, then maybe it was Knuckles."

Knuckles snorted. "Please. What would I ever do with stuffed animals?" He was quickly met with deadpan stares from everyone else.

* * *

A pink chipmunk doll was held in one hand while a blue walrus toy was held in another.

"Oh, Sonic, you saved my life! How can I ever thank you?" The chipmunk was shook while a high-pitched voice spoke.

"No problem, Amy! I was more than happy to save your life." The walrus was shaken while a lower-pitched, more masculine voice spoke.

"What can I do to thank you for everything you've done for me? I know, I'll give you a kiss! A kiss right on the cheek."

"Gee, Amy, I don't kno-!" The chipmunk was moved to make it look like it was kissing the walrus's cheek.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah!" The high-pitched voice pretended to make kissing noises.

It turned out to be Knuckles, who was holding the toys, and playing pretend. He was so busy pretending that they were kissing that he didn't realize that an unamused Sonic, and an equally unamused Amy standing over him. After he made the chipmunk kiss the walrus a few times, he noticed the pair of hedgehogs, and fell silent, dropping the act.

"Uh… you didn't see that, right?" The echidna questioned in his normal voice.

* * *

Knuckles of the present day rolled his eyes, and folded his arms. "Geez, play with toys one time, and you're the third one someone suspects when toys go missing."

"Then that just leaves Tails." Amy concluded, causing everyone to gaze at Tails.

"Don't look at me! I play with tools, not toys!" The fox frantically waved his arms as soon as everyone focused on him.

Screams from the village rang out, putting the investigation to a halt.

"That's right. It's Friday, that's when Eggman said he would attack again. Come on!" Sonic gestured for the team to follow, and took off at sonic speed. Tails, Cream, and Cheese took to the air while Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks followed Sonic on foot.

* * *

In the village, everyone was running around, either being chased by toys come to life, being attacked by toys, or crying out for their mommy.

Sonic arrived, and put on the brakes, staring at the scene with surprise. Shortly after, all of his friends arrived as well.

"Cream, I think I know what happened to your toys." Sonic murmured.

"There's a lot of them. Everyone, split up!" Tails called out, and the team dispersed.

"Please be gentle with them, they're still my toys, you guys!" Cream added as she and Cheese went to work.

"We'll try our best." Amy responded.

Sticks readied her boomerang. "That's right, go back to where you came from you evil robot toys!" She threw her boomerang, and it hit the orange polar bear toy, the purple duck, and the green weasel, knocking them down behind the Meh Burger counter.

Knuckles chased some toys to some barrels standing next to a shop. "I've got you now. Huh?" He peered behind the barrel he had seen the toys run behind, but they weren't there. The toys he chased poked their heads out of another barrel beside it. "There you are!" He cried out when he spotted them. They ducked back into the barrel, and he peered into it, but found nothing. The toys then poked their heads out of another barrel, causing him to go after them once again, but when he looked inside that barrel, they were gone. "How do they keep doing that?!"

Tails ran out of the hardware store. "Note to self: never leave toys near chainsaws!" He twirled his tails, and flew away from the store as the yellow raccoon toy came out of the store while riding on a running chainsaw.

Amy chased a couple of toys through the village square, and noticed their chase was heading towards the village well. Getting an idea, she smiled, and raised her hammer. "Fore!" Running up next to the toys, she swung her hammer, and sent one soaring through the air and into the well. She then smacked the others in quick succession, each and every one of them landing in the well too.

"No," Cream picked up a toy, and turned it back towards the square, "Bad toy, no chasing other people. It's not very nice to do that." She saw another one trying to get to the outer corners of the village, and quickly snatched that one up, sending it back in the direction of the square. "How are you doing, Cheese?" She asked her companion.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped, doing his best to fly as toys jumped at him, chasing him around.

Up above the village, Eggman and his two lackeys watched the chaos.

"Yep, definitely my best plan yet. Look at the chaos, boys! Because Sonic and his friends had to divide and conquer, they can't successfully rally all of the minions."

"I will admit that this is working out better than I thought it would." Orbot stated to the doctor.

"Look at my sweetheart work that chainsaw! Go, sweetie, go!" Cubot cheered from Eggman's opposite side.

Sonic went around kicking and homing attacking the corrupted toys. It was kick after kick, and homing attack after homing attack. When he finally got back into the square, he looked around at the mayhem still occurring even after his team showed up.

"This is getting ridiculous. We're not even making a difference!" He told the team exasperatedly.

"Isn't there a way we can turn these things off? If we do that, maybe they'll be easier to round up and destroy." Sticks suggested while giving her boomerang another throw.

Knuckles looked up from his current barrel. "I hate to be the barrel of bad news, but I don't think these guys have an off switch." He glanced over, and saw the toys he was still after. "Grr! Come here!" He leaped at them.

"Maybe, that's because the off switch isn't visible from the outside!" Tails lit up with an idea. "I have something that can shorten them out back at my place." He directed his attention to Sonic. "Sonic, do you know what my EMP remote looks like?"

"Yeah, I think you showed that to me one time." The blue hero nodded.

"Go get it, and hurry!" Tails commanded. Sonic gave him a two-finger salute at the forehead, and dashed off.

"Your machine won't hurt my toys, will it?" Cream asked as she met up with Tails.

The fox shook his head. "Nope, it's like putting them down for a nap. One little pulse from my EMP remote, and they're out like a light." He put his hand to his muzzle. "Though, we still need to round them up so we can get them all at once…" He snapped his gloved fingers. "Everybody, get them into the well!"

Amy was one step ahead of him. She was already batting every toy she came across in the direction of the well.

Sticks dove behind the Meh Burger counter, and rounded up the toys she had trapped back there. They all squirmed in her arms as she carried them over to the well, and dropped them in.

Cream picked up every toy she came across, and released them in the designated location. Cheese tricked the chasing toys into going near the well, and Cream and Sticks were there to toss them inside.

Up above, Eggman growled. "No! No!"

Ever so carefully, Tails got the yellow raccoon toy away from the chainsaw, and turned the tool off while he was at it.

"Aha! I finally got you!" Knuckles boasted, picking up a barrel, which turned out to contain his toys, carried it over, and dumped the lot of them.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine…" Amy did a count of the contained toys, and Cheese arrived, carrying the last one over in his small chao arms. "Fifty! That's all of them!"

Sonic came back at that point with the remote. "Got it!" He tossed Tails the device. "You really have to reorganize your shelves. I don't know why, but that was on the top one."

Tails adjusted the dial on it. "This should be enough power to do it."

"No!" Eggman shouted, leaning over his windshield intently.

Tails directed the remote down into the well, and pressed the button.

Down inside, all the toys powered down.

"I think that did it." Tails declared.

The townspeople came out of their homes and stores, and rejoiced at the team's efforts. Eggman gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry, Doc. We can just gather them all up, and try again." Cubot told his creator cheerfully. "And I'll get my girl back."

Eggman glared at the yellow, cubic robot. "Shut up, metal-dolt!" Gripping his steering joysticks, he maneuvered his pod back to his lair.

Tails watched Eggman and his lackeys leave before he turned to his friends. "I think all that's left to do is take out whatever was controlling them, stitch them back up, and they'll be good as new."

"That's great, Tails. You take them out, and I can handle the re-stitching." Amy suggested as she turned to Cream. "Hey Cream, now you see why you can't have so many stuffed animals?"

Cream nodded brightly. "I understand, Amy. After what happened, I see now why it's bad to have so many. Your enemies can steal them, and turn them against your town."

"Not quite the lesson I was going for, but it will do." Amy gave the young rabbit a quick hug.

"And," Cream continued, "ever since you asked me which ones I wanted to keep, I've thought about it, and I think I know which ones I want." She gave Amy a confident smile.

Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Sticks worked on getting all the toys out of the well, and one-by-one, Tails took out the programming chips before handing them off to Amy for re-stitching. After Amy finished stitching a toy back up, she gave each family in the village at least two toys per child.

* * *

At night, Cream set her chosen stuffed animals on the shelf in her room. After that, she stretched her arms, and yawned.

"Good night, Cheese." Cream said sleepily as she climbed into bed.

"Chao, chao." Cheese replied, bundling up under the blanket in his little bed beside Cream's. As soon as he rested his head on the little pillow, he was out quicker than Sonic could gobble down a chili dog.

In the doorway, Amy smiled before turning to enter her own room.

Snuggling under her blanket, Cream smiled as she entered a pleasant sleep.

* * *

 **And that was my first attempt at writing a Boomverse story. I set out to write this story because as much as I like Sticks, I don't like her position within the group as Amy's best friend. Cream has been around ever since I came across the Sonic series, and she has always had the position of Amy's best friend. So once it was stated that Sticks is supposed to be Amy's best friend, even if this is the Boomverse, I was a little unhappy with that.**

 **In this AU, Cream and Cheese are on Bygone Island with the team. When they learned that the team was relocating to Bygone Island because Eggman was setting up his new lair in that area, Cream convinced the team, and her mother, to let them go along as well. The duo live with Amy as they have done since becoming close friends, and Amy takes care of them under the promise to Cream's mom she mentioned in the story.**

 **Regarding Cream and Cheese as characters, I imagine them to be as well-behaved as their main series counterparts, but more willing to fight. Their costumes would obviously be altered to fit them better within the Boom universe, but I couldn't pin down an exact design that would suit them so I left that open to interpretation.**

 **Hope you had a happy read, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
